


Sacra

by Luna_Shinigami



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Death, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5681020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Shinigami/pseuds/Luna_Shinigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Segun las historias y leyendas...Las sirenas son seres marinos que engañan a los navegantes con su gran belleza y la dulzura de su canto;  tienen cuerpo de virgen y forma semejante al género humano, pero poseen una escamosa cola de pez, que siempre ocultan en el mar, claro... esta no es ese tipo de Leyenda.</p><p>Tampoco ese tipo de Sirena</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacra

_Sacra_

 [Sherlock BBc]

 

 

Nota: los personajes de Sherlock BBC no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

 

 

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

 

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos.

 

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

 

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

 

Sus ojos camaleónicos miraban con mucho gusto las páginas raídas y viejas de aquel libro.

 

Sentía como cada palabra en ese lenguaje que solo su familia conocía, entraba a su cerebro como miles de ecuaciones invariables, como una luz, como infinito y finito, como el mismo conocimiento.

 

Abrió la boca, y la melodía salió de sus cuerdas vocales como una suave sinfonía, una que hace mucho no se atrevía siquiera a vocalizar, pero ahora, todo había cambiado.

Su necesidad se hacía más grande y su necesidad era él.

Abrió de nuevo la boca, esperando al marino, esperando al soldado, esperando a John Watson.

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

 

Sentía cada una de las embestidas, sentía los besos y las mordidas, sentía como tocaba su piel y sentía como aunque su mente deseaba rebelarse, su voz era un gemido constante, una aceptación constante. Su voz era un lamento de placer, su cuerpo solamente un órgano para recibir y dar placer. Sentía también el dolor de sus cabellos rubios, siendo jalados en el extremo gusto del placer ajeno. Escuchaba su voz gimiente y necesitada, su voz pidiendo y rogando por más.

 

Sentía los cabellos negros ensortijados de aquel que decía ser su amigo, pero ahora era más como un amo enojado y lleno de lujuria, un incubo que solo abría su boca para que él obedeciera sin replicar.

 

Sherlock, por su parte amaba verle retorciéndose de placer, amaba ver el cuerpo añejo pero deseable del ex soldado buscado y gimiendo por más, amaba verle atado a sus deseos y amaba ver sus ojos veteados de placer culpable, del “heterosexual” medico.

 

El genio le besaba, y abría la boca cuando el otro se negaba, la canción llegaba al cerebro de John de tal manera que de nuevo le obedecía y al pelinegro no le importa.

 

“el fin justifica los medios” es la frase más reconocida del príncipe de Maquiavelo y él lo justificaba, cantando la canción, la canción de sus antepasados, la canción de aquellos seres que como sus ojos camaleónicos tenían también la cola con la aleta caudal.

 

La canción que atrapa a los marineros y los hacia caer en sus garras para ser devorados, y puede ser, solo tal vez, que John fuera un marinero afortunado cuando lo bese en las profundidades del mar… o también puede pasar, que se alimente de él.

 

Pero mientras eso sucedía, solo se conformaba con escuchar los gemidos de Watson y la sangre en su boca debido a las mordidas, si por ahora John era el marino afortunado.

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

-Muchos se están haciendo preguntas, Sherlock- dijo Mycroft entrando a la mansión rural de Sussex – Mary está haciendo preguntas-

 

Sherlock bufo enojado dejando el violín en la mesa - ¿Mary?- negó – Mary no me importa, tampoco lo que pueden pensar en Londres Mycroft, sino ¿para que te tengo a ti? Mi hermano mayor- se acercó quedando a milímetros del rostro del pelirrojo – la sirena mayor- susurro.

 

Mycroft rodo los ojos – Mary se pregunta cuál es la enfermedad de su esposo para que estén alejados del mundo, Sherlock ¿cuál es la enfermedad de John Watson?

 

Sherlock le miro –la misma que Lestrade, pero más fuerte- le aseguro – o ¿es que nadie pregunta porque Gregory Lestrade está en tu casa?-

 

El pelirrojo se sentó mirando a su hermano y jugando con la sombrilla en su mano –a diferencia tuya, Sherlock, nadie recuerda a Lestrade, nadie sabe siquiera que nació o existió, es mi pez dorado- le recordó – en cambio tú, dejaste que recordaran al doctor Watson…-Sherlock murmuro algo, en una canción enfadada, mientras Mycroft alzaba la mano – No repliques Sherlock, nuestro secreto ha sido secreto hace mucho tiempo, como para que por un capricho lo hagas público, o le das una llegada al doctor Watson a nuestro mundo… o prescinde de él y devóralo- le ordeno levantándose y saliendo de allí.

Sherlock enojado regreso a tocar el violín y abrió la boca en na melodía cruel.

En la habitación de Sherlock solo se escuchaba un llanto fuerte.

El soldado lloraba, cuando no estaba bajo el influjo de la preciosa sirena, del canto audaz de Sherlock Holmes.

 

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

Sherlock se acercó a la cama, los ojos de John estaban vendados y su cuerpo desnudo y a su merced, tenía marcas de mordidas y rasguños, las manos atadas al cabezal de la cama y los labios llenos de mordidas y pequeños cortes.

 

Acaricio los cabellos rubios del ex soldado que lo hizo gemir y sollozar en partes iguales.

 

-John-

 

-Sher… Sherlock- gimió con lágrimas mojando su vendaje.

 

-John- acaricio s cuerpo y abrió su boca de nuevo, la canción que hacía que el cerebro de John se tensara y cayera en el hechizo, comenzando a gemir con fuerza, a dañar sus muñecas de la fuerza usada para acercarse al hombre que había dañado su cuerpo, su vida, pero que deseaba – John-

 

-Sherlock- gimió completamente erecto rogando por atención. Atención que Sherlock le daría, subiéndose a la cama, haciendo que sonaran y chirriaron los fuelles de la cama- por fa… favor Sherlock- rogo abriendo las piernas, dejando  que viera todo de sí, mientras sentía de nuevo besos y mordidas, hasta que llego a su miembro erecto y John pudo sentir las lágrimas de Sherlock bañándolo.

 

-Lo siento John- susurro Sherlock – lo siento- con suavidad le quitó la venda despacio y John pudo ver las lágrimas en los ojos camaleónicos de su mejor amigo, aquel amigo que lo había dañado.

 

-Sherlock- susurro John cuando dejo de escuchar el sonido de la voz de Sherlock en su cerebro, el sonido de esa voz que lo hacia obedecer como a nadie, pudo ver las lágrimas, el arrepentimiento, el dolor de su amigo- Sherlock solo… - trato de estirar sus manos atadas – Podemos olvidar todo Sherlock, aun eres mi mejor amigo- le dijo con una sonrisa cansada.

 

-el problema es que para mí, no eres mi amigo- le miro acercándose a John despacio acariciando su rostro – para mí, eres más que eso y no puedo pensar siquiera en compartirte… no puedo John, perdóname- le toco con suavidad, besando al soldado, un beso eterno, un beso único.

 

Y Tal vez, el último beso.

 

John suspiro en el beso y le miro de nuevo, pero cuando le vio, el horror llegó a sus ojos azules… Sherlock estaba allí, desnudo entre sus piernas, con las manos convertidas en garras, la piel blanca fue volviéndose un poco escamosa y los ojos realmente grandes y camaleónicos, pero lo más asombroso y cruel fueron sus dientes, su boca dentada por completo, dientes parecidos a los de un tiburón, dientes dispuestos a desgarrar.

 

-¡SHERLOCK!- fue el último grito que se escuchó en toda la mansión.

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

Mycroft vio a su hermano dormido en un incómodo sillón y movió su sobrilla varias veces contra él para despertarlo.

 

-Ya es hora- le dijo el pelirrojo al verle abrir los ojos.

 

Sherlock asintió con pesadez - ¿Dónde iré?-

 

El pelirrojo se levantó y miro por la ventana que daba a la calle – Iras a Estados Unidos, nadie te conoce allá, podrás regresar después cuando nadie te recuerde-

 

-¿Mary?- pregunto acomodando sus cabellos negros.

 

-ella estará bien- le aseguro – no recuerda nada, nadie recuerda nada Sherlock, nadie sabe quién fue…-

 

El pelinegro alzo la mano negando – No existe Mycroft, al menos ya no- dijo tocando su estómago, donde residía el corazón de aquel marino audaz- iré a Estados Unidos…- suspiro el menor saliendo para siempre de Baker Street y mirando con añoranza aquel lugar, aquel lugar donde le conoció.

 

Entro al auto y no fue sorpresa ver a Greg Lestrade, con una suave sonrisa pero con los ojos completamente idos.

 

El pez dorado de su hermano.

 

Si solo él hubiera podido aceptar el amor falso que daba el canto de la sirena, John estaría en las mismas circunstancias.

 

Aunque no le sorprendió verle, como ver lo que llevaba en brazos y miro a Mycroft por una explicación.

 

-él es tu misión en estados Unidos… es el hijo de Mary y John Watson- tomo el pequeño bulto de los brazos de Greg y se lo entrego a Sherlock, para cuando este quito la manta pudo ver un precioso bebe, cabellos rubios y unos increíbles ojos azules – Su nombre es Hamish… Hamish Watson, pero…-

 

-es John- Sherlock sonrió mostrando sus dientes dentados – Es John, Mycroft…- acaricio la carita del pequeño que sonrió al suave tacto del menor de los Holmes – es John- y cuando el niño lo miro, Sherlock comenzó a cantar.

 

A Cantar para John.

 

Sherlock olvido todo, olvido a Greg y Mycroft en el auto, olvido Londres y él olvido el pasado, olvidó que en sus manos y sus dientes estuvo la vida del soldado y una vida que había arrebatado.

 

Sherlock olvido todo, menos que ahora tenía de nuevo a John y esta vez, si le amaría… le amaría solo a él.

 

De eso se encargaría Sherlock Holmes.

**Owary!!!!**

 

Espero que les haya gustado!!! Jejeje me quedo algo Creepy :P me gusta Sherlock Creppy.

 

 

 


End file.
